Silent Night
by kuchiki hiwatari
Summary: ¿Puede un villancico navideño desatar lo prohibido?


Silent Night

By Kuchiki Hiwatari

...Te odio...

He llegado a esta conclusión cuando me di cuenta que realmente nunca me has hecho lo suficientemente feliz, que tontería porque me diste todo lo que cualquier persona hubiese deseado y aguante con esmero lo que ninguna persona soportaría, creo que estoy generalizando mucho, en lugar de decir que frente a mis ojos lo que yo tenia a tu lado nunca me satisfacía en su totalidad.

Yo se que aún me falta mucho por vivir pero sigues dejando en mi un vació que nada podrá llenar, ni el tiempo, ni la distancia, ni tu olor...

Demonios también odio eso

**Oh, ooh**

**Silent night, holy night**

**All is calm, all is bright**

La música que se oye a los alrededores también me lastima, porque me recuerda a ti...No debería quejarme a fin de cuentas lo que trata de decir la música es que es un tiempo de paz y amor eso lo decía la hermana que daba la doctrina a los niños en aquella Catedral Saint Chapelle de París donde nos conocimos ¿lo recuerdas?

"es una de las fiestas más importantes del Cristianismo, junto con la Pascua y Pentecostés, que celebra el nacimiento de Jesucristo en Belén..."

Ahí estabas parado junto a mi padre el cual te tenía tomado de la mano, eras igual de pequeño que yo, de mi misma edad pensé en aquel momento cuando mis ojos verdes se clavaron en tus hoyos negros... 8 años. Fue increíble, pero cuando tu me hiciste esa mueca de desapruebo en lugar de enojarme me sonroje y baje la mirada para que la boina café que traía puesta tapara mi vergüenza

Es un tiempo para dar y recibir

De paz y amor

Mi padre se acercó y te sentó junto a mí, después solo puso su pesada mano en mi cabeza y susurro que te cuidará; mientras él y la hermana salían para hablar.

Todos comenzaron a entonar la canción que en este momento me esta causando dolor de cabeza, pero tu no cantaste y solo bajaste del asiento para ir a merodear por ahí; así que tuve que seguirte sino mi padre me reprendería por no cuidar de ti bien.

Eras rápido e inquieto, no paraste hasta subir por las escaleras que daban al campanario, el lugar que era mi favorito y que ahora aborrezco porque fue ahí que como el replicar de las campanas tu voz aturdiría mis oídos para siempre.

Delineaste con tu dedo el perfil de un pilar que estaba sujetando un lado de la campana

-GÓTICO...estilo artístico que se desarrolló en Europa, básicamente durante la Edad Media, comprendido entre el románico y el renacimiento, se inició en el siglo XII y alcanzó en algunos lugares los comienzos del siglo XVI.- pronunciaste sin ningún tartamudeo y me miraste -es muy bello ¿verdad?.

En realidad me quede sin palabras, después no pude mas que sonreír y para devolver aquella pregunta no se me ocurrió nada mas que también hacer muestra de que también tenia algunos conocimientos

-El vocablo GÓTICO procede de la palabra godo y fue utilizado por primera vez por el tratadista florentino Giorgio Vasari, quien en su famosa obra de biografías de pintores toscanos, incluye varios capítulos sobre el arte en la Edad Media, allí en sentido peyorativo usa este término para denominar la arquitectura de los bárbaros o godos anterior al Renacimiento, cuyos componentes le parecían confusos y desordenados, poco dignos frente a la perfección y racionalidad del arte clásico- intente ser lo más elocuente y no trabarme en ninguna ocasión - es cierto, es muy bello- sonará extraño pero sé que fue un error haberte contestado como lo hice porque al volverme a sonreír supe que tú habías buscado por mucho tiempo alguien que te diese un tipo de respuesta como la que yo te estaba dando y habíamos formado un lazo que estaría lleno de espinas

**Round yon virgin Mother and Child**

La noche había dejado de ser silenciosa porque mi madre lloraba y gritaba, yo estaba en el granero aturdido por lo que mi padre nos había dicho; tú, el chico de hoyos negros eras el hijo ilegitimo que había tenido con una mujer de otra aldea, habías nacido casi al mismo tiempo que yo. Eso para mi madre había sido una de las mayores afrentas que mi padre pudo haberle hecho. Mi padre nos explico que tu madre había muerto de Tuberculosis, que ahora vivirías ahí y que afortunadamente estabas sano, que no teníamos porque preocuparnos.

Seguí ahí sentado reflexionando; era por eso que tu también sabias tanto, por que mi padre en su juventud había ido a estudiar a Inglaterra y en busca de éxito encontró el fracaso.

Sus hijos debían ser lo que la fortuna para él no había sonreído, a fin de cuentas nada cambio en mi hogar solo que ahora tenia un hermano unos meses mas grande que yo y mi madre como buena mujer sumisa apegada a las buenas costumbres, perdono a nuestro padre.

Te volviste mi hermano mayor

**Holy infant so tender and mild**

**Sleep in heavenly peace**

Pasaron muchos años... perdón sigo siendo un exagerado, no es necesario que me reprimas.

Pasaron 9 años en los que muchas ocasiones quise morir por tenerte tan cerca de mi, nuestro padre había muerto por los tantos adulterios que siguieron, y aunque mi madre trato de ocultarlo supimos bien que no había sido el alcohol lo que había matado tu cuerpo sino tres balas que le había propinado el marido de una de las mujeres de la aldea al encontrarlo en la cama con su esposa.

Pobrecita de mi madre no paraba de sufrir, es verdad pero ¿recuerdas porque murió mamá?.

Habíamos pasado tanto desde pequeños tú y yo siempre estábamos juntos, nuestro padre siempre nos ponía a estudiar juntos y nos hablaba de sus vivencias en Inglaterra, ambos soñábamos algún día ir juntos a visitar el Big Ben la Torre del Reloj del Parlamento en Londres. A pesar de que casi no hablábamos, hasta cierto punto éramos cómplices en nuestros juegos, esos juegos de niños que solíamos jugar en la pradera o al borde del río que pasaba cerca de nuestra casa.

Eras tan gruñón que ni siquiera el mojarte los cabellos te hacia sonreír abiertamente; perdón, creo que era muy simplón para tu temperamento, nuestros caracteres contrastaban como el agua y el aceite; tu frialdad ante la vida y mi sentimentalismo no se llevaban bien.

Mientras a mi me gustaba el día, contemplar las nubes mientras el sol calentaba mi cuerpo y el aire movía mis cabellos junto con mis pensamientos, tú eras amante de la noche, de contemplar la luna desde tu habitación que era la mas alejada de la casa por decisión de mi madre, de estar sumido en ti mismo sin compartir ni siquiera conmigo tus sueños.

Siempre me escabullía desde pequeño hasta tu habitación para contarte todo lo que me había pasado en el día, todas aquellas locuras que se me ocurrían y pedirte consejos de mis pequeños grandes problemas; vaya que tenia que inventar mil cosas para tener una excusa y quedarme hasta muy tarde a tu lado. En ocasiones me dormía a tu lado aunque tu siempre intentabas correrme de tu cama para que no se enfadaran conmigo; nunca comprendí que en realidad lo hacías porque sabias que con el que se enfadarían sería contigo, sobre todo tú mismo, tenías el dolor de sentir lo que también sentiste desde pequeño.

**Oh, sleep in heavenly peace**

**Ooh ooh, ohh**

-Gaa...ra - susurrabas y apartabas algunos mechones de mi frente, mientras yo fingía dormir, eran las únicas ocasiones en que me hablabas, en que no ocupabas el Gaa-chan que solías ocupar y tu voz sonaba no como si pronunciaras mi nombre con el recelo de un hermano mayor a su pequeño hermano, sonaba como si se lo estuvieses diciendo a la persona que....

Que amabas...

¿Era eso? ¿Por eso sufrías?

¿Por eso siempre me mirabas con esos ojos tristes cuando dormía?

Entonces ¿Por qué me despreciabas?.... ¿por ser tu hermano?

¿Sasuke?

**Silent night, holy night**

Te había preguntado que si recordabas la muerte de mi madre, pero hay tantos recuerdos entre tú y yo que es fácil salirse del tema que llevábamos, ¿la recuerdas?

También fue en una navidad, ella como siempre estaba metida en su cuarto sin hacer ruido, yo estaba entusiasmado por la navidad... que estupidez, era más que el simple recuerdo que en una fecha como esa te había conocido y había cambiado todo en mi vida.

Tú estabas sentado junto a la chimenea leyendo un libro, "El testamento" si mal no lo recuerdo que te había tenido interesado desde la mañana. Me había abrigado y en mis manos tenia una hacha que realmente estaba muy pesaba y me hacia tambalear, estaba decidido a poner un árbol de navidad, así que tenia que buscar uno por los alrededor.

Aunque te suplique que me acompañaras, tú ni siquiera me miraste "la navidad es algo sin sentido, ningún humano es capaz de amar a otro sin sentir orgullo, avaricia, celos u odio, es una patraña" me dijiste y ya no quise insistir, era una lastima que tuvieras esos pensamientos cuando yo sentía amor por ti, ese que si no creías en él, no lo sabias sentir.

**Shepherds quake at the sight**

Busque un árbol lo suficientemente hermoso y liviano para cortar, era yo el que lo iba a cargar así que no debía pesar demasiado. Me paré frente a uno que me traía los recuerdos más felices de mi niñez a tu lado, en aquel árbol que cuando lograba sacarte de tu cuarto, nos servia de sombra para sentarnos y me contaras como era tu pueblo o algunos cuentos mientras tu cabeza descansaba en mis piernas.

-Te verás lindo con muchos adornos - tomé el hacha y estaba dispuesto a costarlo pero tú me detuviste tomaste con fuerzas mis manos que tenían apretada el hacha.

-Esta mejor donde esta, en casa se moriría, también se podriría - después sentí como me abrazaste y al sentir tu pecho contra mi espalda tan caliente, las fuerzas se me fueron y deje caer el hacha que se hundió en la nieve

-¿también?- susurre con el poco aliento que salía de mis labios al sentir tu respiración tan cerca de mi cuello

-Si... también

-Es por Navidad... los árboles son característicos de ella, quería que la casa se sintiera tan calida para que fueses feliz

-¿Más cálida que tu cuerpo? - juraría que en ese momento mi cuerpo tuvo un escalofrió porque habías depositado un beso en mi piel - No sé si esto es felicidad, pero estoy bien aquí contigo - sin dejarme mucho espacio, con tus brazos fuertes me giraste hasta que quedamos frente a frente y tomaste mi rostro entre tus manos - ¿mas feliz que tu sonrisa? - mi respiración se hizo más trabajosa, en realidad en ese momento me costaba respirar, sentía que si lo hacia perdería la sensación de cada instante de lo que estaba pasando y sin quererlo mi cuerpo obedeció a tus palabras y sonreí para ti

La nieve es taba cayendo cada vez más fuerte y cerré mis ojos en contra de mi voluntad. El aire estaba muy fuerte para mantenerlos abiertos, pero nunca supe lo que realmente sentí después, fue como si algo caliente chocara con mis labios

Como si en ese momento se unieran dos seres

Con una sola reacción

En una sola formula

En un solo contacto

Tan simple... pero tan real

Una cruel forma de hacerme sentir tus propios sentimientos

No dijimos nada en todo el regreso, no corte ningún árbol, este año tampoco habría celebración, pero si agradecería a ese ser supremo por darme aquel momento sin merecerlo. Después de aquello creo que la Navidad se estaba tornando enfermiza para mi, tú mi hermano, le estabas cambiando año con año su significado

Pero cuando entramos a casa, mi madre tenia un semblante sombrío, estaba sentada justo donde habías estado sentado

-"eres igual que él, solo has traído el pecado a mi casa" - Lo había visto todo. Aún no sé como, pero lo había descubierto y su cara se había transformado en una rabia absoluta que hizo que me diera tanto miedo que había quedado en shock, mientras ella se había lanzado con mucha furia contra ti. Vagamente recuerdo que con una vara de esas que usábamos para mover los leños de la chimenea, te dio un golpe que te dejó inconsciente en el piso.

-"Tú" - también ella me miro con la misma rabia infinita. Como si aquella mujer que me abrazaba cuando era pequeño hubiese desaparecido, alzó su mano a una altura considerable y comenzó a golpearme, me golpeo muy fuerte, pero aun así no podía reaccionar, mi mirada te buscaba en el suelo, hasta que tropecé contra la puerta, quedando arrinconado recibiendo los golpes de mi madre.

-Perdóname mamá, yo ... - trate de gritarle pero sus golpes no dejaban de abrir mi carne

"él pecado... el pecado están en ti, te odio"

No solo me golpeaba ahora también me pateaba, estaba apunto de quedar inconsciente, si quería matarme, lo estaba logrando y quizás esa hubiese sido la única forma de haberme salvado y tampoco en ese momento lo entendí

De pronto ya no sentí ni un solo golpe. En medio de mi falta de conciencia entre abrí los ojos y te vi ahí parado con el hacha que había sacado del cuarto de herramientas cubierta de sangre. Al bajar la mirada mi madre estaba en el suelo sujetándome del pantalón, le habías hecho una herida en la espalda.

"ayúdame... hijo" - Se retorcía del dolor, ahí sujetándome del pantalón y yo no sentía la mas mínima piedad que debía sentir. Era mas bien un resentimiento por haber golpeado a mi hermano, por haberte golpeado.

-No te puedo ayudar madre, recuerda que estoy manchado por el pecado- le dije lo más frió posible y ella abrió los ojos aterrorizada e intento gritar, Simplemente levante la miraba y me volví a hundir en tus hoyos negros como cuando niños, mientras acababas con el trabajo.

Desde ese día, no volvimos a pronunciar alguna palabra entre tú y yo, después de aquello enterramos a mamá debajo del árbol que se supondría seria de Navidad. Como nuestra pequeña cabaña estaba alejada de la aldea, creo que nadie se dio cuenta durante aquel año. Ese seria nuestro pequeño secreto.

**Glories stream from heaven afar**

Ese año fue el peor de mi vida, el compartir ese secreto me ponía nervioso y mi conciencia no me dejaba por las noches dormir. Para ti también hubo cambios, no volviste a mirar las estrellas por la noche; también el no poder platicar contigo como solíamos hacerlo era frustrante

Fue en ese año cuando le comenzaste a traer a casa, a ese rubio de ojos azules con el cual pasabas mucho tiempo, fue cuando conocí la palabra celos, bueno no la conocí; la comencé a sentir como ese hedor que te cala hasta los huesos. Te odie con toda el alma porque ahora compartías con él tú tiempo y más cuando en una ocasión te descubrí robándole un beso, aquel que debía ser mío, eso era injusto ¿Por qué a ese rubio le dabas todo aquello?, ¿Por qué frente a mi te mostrabas el más frió y distante, pero con él eras hasta una persona agradable y llena de cualidades?

Te gustaba realmente hacerme sentir como si por el hecho de ser hermanos tenia que agachar la mirada y no ver aquello; pero eso era inconcebible quería gritarte, quería decirte que ese secreto nos unía más que tu supuesto interés por ese infeliz.

**Heav'nly hosts sing Alleluia, yeah**

Entonces fue cuando yo me decidí jugar tus mismas cartas. En aquel entonces había un chico pintor en el pueblo al cual comencé a bajar para no verte con él, ese chico también tenia ojos negros, pero no tan intensos como los tuyos. Fue en tan solo unos días que logre que se perdiera por mí y me robo mi segundo beso

¿Así sabría cuando tú lo besas a él?

Tan vació

Tan sin tu sabor

Apareciste muy cabreado en la noche. Recuerdo que azotaste la puerta cuando entraste, yo simplemente corrí a tu encuentro, estaba asustado y tú solo me sujetaste tan fuerte que me dejaste una marca en la muñeca. Cuando te mire traías la camisa llena de sangre y me horrorizó

-Tú eres mío, mí hermano, él tenia que pagar- me gritaste furioso

-Sai - Fue el primer nombre que se me vino a la mente

-¿Así se llamaba?, no lo pronuncies, solo - me jalaste y me apresaste entre tus brazos de los cuales no salí en toda la noche - solo... - capturaste mis labios con los tuyos en un beso que ambos ansiábamos, pero no era como el primero, este era más apasionado, lleno de ansias, de nerviosismo y lleno de lujuria - Solo di mi nombre...

- Sasu..ke... - susurre y volví a entregarme a tus besos, de los cuales ya era tu presa

**Christ the Savior is born**

Esa noche nuestros cuerpos se recorrieron de principio a fin, también en una época Navideña, no descansamos ni un solo instante, tus labios besaron cada parte de mi piel y mis manos tocaron lugares que siempre habían estado prohibidas... como si tu piel me estuviera cubriendo del frió, me abrigó.

Sentía que mis pulmones me pedían aire urgentemente, pero no quería separarme de tus labios, tú cuerpo y tú olor tan adictivo.

Sentía tus manos acariciar mis muslos, mientras jadeabas de vez en cuando por el descarado roce de nuestras caderas.

Era excitante me hacías sentir todas las caricias mas deliciosas que en mi vida había conocido...

Piel contra piel

El ligero placer que sentí cuando tu lengua paseo con mi espalda es algo que hasta el momento no he podido olvidar, un sensación tan grata que aun hace que mis alocadas hormonas te recuerden

También te odio por que cada poro de mi piel pedía por más cada noche que pase solo cuando te fuiste

Te deseaba tanto...

-Sasuke ... más...

Recuerdo el delirante y suave vaivén, te gustaba llevar el ritmo lento para hacerme gemir aun más

....Tus caricias vacías...

¿Me... amas?... Hermano...

Tú eres mío ¿no es así?

Dios no puede castigarnos...¿verdad?

Al no escuchar mi respuesta, me abrazaste y yo lo hice también, nuestros cuerpos tuvieron un contacto aún más intimo, un contacto que vendría del alma ¿podrían los fantasmas de Navidad enterrados bajo aquel árbol dejarnos ser felices?. Desde mi corazón sabia la respuesta que tus negros ojos también sabían tú y yo jamás seriamos felices porque la mancha del pecado nos perseguiría, todo estaba en nuestra contra y lo sabíamos perfectamente

La sangre del mismo origen, no se puede juntar

**Ooh, Christ the Savior is born, yeah**

**Oh yeah, oh yeah**

Te fuiste la semana siguiente a Inglaterra con tu esposo, te casaste sin pensar un instante lo mucho que eso me lastimo. Ese día en tu boda te acercaste y me abrazaste... pero yo te mire con ese sentimiento que tan bien aprendí a conocer. Tú solo me consolaste diciéndome que nunca él se podría comparar conmigo y que siempre estaría en su mente

MENTIROSO

....TE ODIO...

y odio esta canción que se oye en todas las casas

No tiene sentido decirte, ahora que no estas decirte la respuesta que no te dije aquella noche, pero la diré aquí frente a tu tumba

¿Y que importa si dios nos castiga?... Te amo

Aunque ya lo hizo

Y su castigo es este

¿Te hubieses imaginado a mí en Londres? He de confesar que es inmensamente grande, y aun no domino muy bien el inglés. He caminado una y otra vez por el Big Ben, seguro tú también lo hiciste cuando llegaste aquí. He imagino que tu estas tomando mi mano. Supe por una carta que me mando él, que habías muerto de la misma enfermedad que tu madre ¿Qué irónico?, varias semanas antes me había mandado telegramas pidiendo que fuera a verte, que querías verme, pero lo siento... también quería que te sintieras abandonado

Lo logre ¿verdad?

¿Moriste odiándome también?

Por ello te compré unas flores para adornar tu tumba. Veo que él no ha venido a verte, eso es lo que te merecías. No me pude acostumbrar a otra navidad sin ti ¿y tú?, te ame o te amo aún, se que te herí aquel día, pero tu también sabias que este amor nos estaba prohibido y que nunca podría ser

Hasta la muerte nos separa... el silencio de la noche ¿no lo entiendes aun?

Pero ¿Que es la muerte para alguien que vivirá hasta el fin del mundo?...

¿Qué es "el fin del mundo" si no más que una oración?

O puede que nos encontremos para iniciar algo mejor

**Silent night, holy night**

**All is calm, all is bright**

MI PRIMER SASUGAARA!!!!! estoy emocionada porque esta pareja como me gusta en verdad

bien

HASTA LA PROXIMA!!!!

Quiero agradecer como en todos mis fics a mi conciencia que es la culpable de que escriba como loca, pero ahora ella me ayudo con la ortografía, y se volvió mi editora personal.

Espero hayan reconocido el villancico: Noche de Paz


End file.
